the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Movie/Credits
Full credits to Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Movie (2013). Opening Credits Paramount Pictures and Bandai-Namco Games present In association with Arad Animation A 41 Entertainment Production A Motonori Sakakibara Film Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures THE MOVIE Closing Credits Directed by Motonori Sakakibara Produced by Alexandra Bland Written by Ken Pontac Executive Producers Avi Arad Rick Ungar Shukuo Ishikawa Shin Unozawa Executive Producer Ashleigh Ball Executive Producers Erin Matthews Brian Drummond Father of Pac-Man Mr. Masaya Nakamura Crawl Art Developed for Television by Tom Reugger & Paul Rugg Line Producer Masashi Kobayashi Animation Consultant Simon J. Jones Consultants, Bandai-Namco Games Shōji Mizutani Tetsuya Morohashi CAST Erin Matthews as Pac-Man/Ms. Globular/Ghost Pac-Man Sam Vincent as Spiral/Betrayus/Spheros Andrea Libman as Cylindria Ashleigh Ball as Pinky/Female Reporter Ian James Corlett as Blinky/Short Fed Brian Drummond as Clyde/Aide Lee Tockar as Inky/Tall Fed/Cyclops Ghost Lex Lang as Narrator Matt Hill as Skeebo BACKGROUND VOICES Anthony A. Darkin Carey Yost Jeff Mailand Unshô Ishizuka Steve Alterman Kotono Mitsuishi Thomas Bromhead Mitch Carter June Christopher Rif Hutton Richard Steven Horvitz Scott Menville Edie Mirman Juan Pope Michael Sorich Dave Zyler LIVE ACTION CAST Andrew Adams Shannon Adams Brandon Adams Sara Adams Mr. Lee Packing Warrior Young Andrew Beating Kid #1 Beating Kid #2 Adding Girl Pac-Man Impersonator Bar Bartender Audience Member #1 Audience Member #2 Police Officer Second Police Officer Old Woman Chinese Man Tom Cruise Reese Witherspoon Samuel Joslin Ava Acres Jackie Chan Pguyen Noh Lal Gordon Silverman Joe Odagiri Misa Shimizu Kumiko Asô Takeshi Kaneshiro Yuki Matsuzaki Hiroshi Abe Ayako Fujitani Yutaka Matsushige Kaoru Kobayashi Sumiko Fuji William Hung Including Shintaro Fiji as Pac-Man Reporter OTHER LIVE-ACTION CAST Strange Man in Hotel Strange Man in Hotel Stunt Man Newsreel Narrator (voice) As Himself Protester #1 Studio Manager Fake Pikachu Pac-Man's Boss Video Caller #1 Video Caller #2 Video Caller #3 Video Caller #4 Shun Oguri Masato Sakai Hiroyuki Sanada Shun Shioya Issei Ogata Kôichi Satô Shôta Sometani Rumi Hiiragi Takashi Sorimachi Chizuru Ikewaki Atsuko Maeda Satoshi Tsumabuki Riisa Naka !!! OTHER, OTHER LIVE-ACTION CAST Little Man Worker in Freakroom Watcher #1 Watcher #2 Boss Agent Soldier Male Soldier #2 Medical Officer Emergency Officer Third Police Officer Throw-Up Woman Bump Man to Pac-Man Handsome Man Handsome Woman Johnny Garney Tôma Ikuta Megumi Odaka Osamu Mukai Mokomichi Hayami Masaki Okada Takuya Kimura Hiro Mizushima Kento Yamazaki Teppei Koike Suzuka Ohgo Kazuya Kamenashi Haruma Miura Fumi Nikaidô Including Pac-Man's Stunts Performed by Yutaka Tagawa LIST OF JAPANESE FRIENDS Hideaki Takizawa Ryôsuke Yamada Shinobu Ôtake Kazunari Ninomiya Machiko Ono Minami Hamabe Nene Ohtsuka Chikao Ohtsuka Eriko Satô PAC-MAN'S VIEWERS Isabella Acres Andrea Libman Tyree Brown Jeff Mailand Mason Cook Natalie Jane Dang Tyler Ganus Jacob Hopkins Calum John Seeve Worthy Gia Michailidis Nikolas Michailidis Davin Ransom Shun Shioya ANIMATION CREW Storyboard Artists Takeshi Mori Danny Langston Carolyn Gair Kalvin Lee Mark Gacia David Earl Darryl Kidder Editor Ali Ferrisi Irving Art Director Tatsuro Maruyama Lead Character Designer Tetsuya Ishii Character Designers Tohru Patrick Awa Kuniharu Takeuchi Jae White Background/Prop Designers Shin Yanagisawa Satoko Miyazaki Toni Sul Sound Supervisor Masafumi Mima Music Composed by Tetsuya Takahashi Naoyuki Horiko Shogo Ohnishi Reiji Kitazato Masafumi Okubo Kuniyuki Morohashi Original Pac-Man Music & Sound Composed by NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc. Theme Song Composed by Will Anderson Lyrics Avi Arad Voice Director Kris Zimmerman-Salter Terry Klassen Director's Assistant Kerry Stewart Recording Studio Engineer Chris McLaren Recording Studio The Sound Kitchen Studios, Vancouver B.C. Voice Casting & Recording Services Vida Spark Productions Inc. ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY Sprite Animation Studios OLM Digital, Inc. TeamTO Director Kensuke Suzuki CG Supervisor Yoshinori Moriizumi Production Managers Ken Niiyama Takeo Takahashi Animation Director Hideki Sudo Character Supervisor Tetsuya Ishii Lighting and Compositing Supervisor Takuji Tomooka Effect Supervisor Koji Kawamura Senior Software Engineer Masashi Nakata Modeling Supervisor Naoya Shigematsu Senior Background/Prop Modelers Atsushi Oosako Albert Hernandez Background/Prop Modelers Maki Sasai Satomi Mori Zenkei Tanakamaru Eunsil Lee Background/Prop Production Services Transistor Studio Co. , Ltd Xax Entertainment Inc. Masahide Suwabe(D-Light,Inc.) Jet Graphics Co. , Ltd Senior Character Modeler Ryuma Suzuki Character Modelers Ryuma Suzuki Hiroaki Takagi Pouya Zadrafiei Senior Riggers Yoshiyuki Kubo Pouya Zadrafiei Riggers Diego Olivares Pouya Zadrafiei Michael de la Rosa Kasuyuki Ishihara Yuki Yamashina Animation Supervisor Jun Toyoshima Animators Mina Moteki Toshiki Omae Earl Brawley Anshul Chauhan Yuka Matsushima Mélanie Wach Kaori Onishi Kentaro Komiya Thierry Goulard Yoshinobu Inano Roy Sato Masataka Minoura Nick Barber Laurence Guidou Oscar Romeas Masashi Kishi Gäetan Leconte Pralhad Shivane Sameer Hirlekar Chinatsu Matsukura Olivier Renard Hironori Ookubo Renaud Déchaux Rosaria Iaccarino Brent Forrest Kazuki Jahana Koichiro Kamado Bernard Lacroix Guido Canali Ting Pang Satoru Yanagawa Cristian Barberini Filippo Dattola Emma Thomas-Juge Takayuki Minato Dream Sequence Animators Toshiki Omae Earl Brawley Kentaro Komiya Anshul Chauhan Yuka Matsushima Lighting and Compositing Supervisor Osamu Karasawa Lighting and Compositing Artists Sujit Chacad Yuma Sadakata Noriko Sato Hiroyuki Kawachi Ei Satoh Mutsumi Terauchi Yuki Yamashina Rajdip Chakraborty Atsuko Izumi Ryo Kanke Yuko Kito Effect Supervisor Takuya Fujimoto Effect Artists Taishi Yoshizawa Yuka Miyajima Julien Favini Matthew Einstein Britto Kyung Hoon Min Samy Khalil Leigh H. Rens Béranger Roussel Angel Das Production Coordinators Sonoko Ozawa Kazuharu Takada Yuko Iwamoto Ting Ni Chiu Hajime Kikuchi Jeffrey Hawley Stereoscopic Supervisor Hiroshi Uchibori Stereoscopic Artist Taizo Matsuzaki Software Engineers Tatsuo Yotsukura Yosuke Katsura Yuki Ishii System Engineers Akira Mizubata Hiroki Uno ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SERVICES Audio Post Production Services Techno Sound Co. , Ltd. Background Music Production Services Lantis Co. , Ltd. Video Post Production Services Imagica Sheet Rocks Inc. Crew Visual Effects and Animation by Sheet Rocks Inc. A SEGA Ltd. Company Visual Effects Supervisor Hideaki Aykuki Animation Supervisor Geinichi Keinosuke Visual Effects Producer Co-Visual Effects Supervisor Animation Supervisors On Set Visual Effects Supervisor CG Supervisor Digital Compositing Supervisor Senior Visual Effects Art Director Visual Effects Art Director Digital Artist Supervisors Visual Effects Editor Visual Effects Production Mangers Senior Asset Supervisor VFX Associate Producer Lead Animators Lead Digital Artists Animators Digital Artists Digital Models & Simulations VFX Location Coordinator VFX Location Matchmove Technicians Visual Effects Associate Production Mangers Visual Effects Production Coordinators Visual Effects Production Assistants Production Support Technology SRI Executive Staff SPECIAL THANKS Executive in Charge of Production Junichi Yanagihara Ken Iyadomi Producer NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc. Hisanori Oishi Kunihisa Yagishita Naoki Kudo © 2013 NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc. All rights reversed. Category:Credits